Tsukune's Wife
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: "Daughter of Lilith". Kurumu Kurono. "The boy who become a vampire" Tsukune Ano. A story of the Succubus and the Vampire. Starts off in the "summer" between season 1 and 2. Takes place throughout season 2, kept to the manga. Welcome to the world of Kurumu Kurono. Rated for Sex, Violence and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

_"Tsukune... I am yours." She whispered as she crawled towards the young man. She smiled seductively, as she licked her lips imagining the treasure beneath the sheets. She was naked, her body exposed to Tsukune's eyes that greedily took in the view of her body. He was frozen, unmoving and slightly timid, but Kurumu didn't mind. By the time she was finished with him tonight, he would be hers, and she would be his. "My Tsukune. My sweet and innocent Tsukune. I want you to be my husband." She whispered. "One day, I want a huge family, of your children." She whispered, blushing as she imagined that, a house owned by the two of them, and filled with their children. She was just inches from Tsukune's face. Her lips seconds from touching his, from stealing his first kiss, and giving him hers. _

Tsukune woke up suddenly. He was shocked about the nature of his dream. He was also less shocked to realize that he had an erection.

Kurumu woke up suddenly as well. She wasn't shocked about the nature of her dream. She was shocked to realize that her panties were utterly soaked. She wishes her face had been soaked, by him. By his cum.

The truly shocking fact here was the fact that the two of them were having the same dream. Now if anyone could sense Kurumu's power this wouldn't be as surprising, but no one could. After the eons that had passed, people had started forgetting about Lilith. The real Lilith. Not the fairy in the mirror.

No one remembered the true nature of "the first human female". No one remembered that she was a queen of demons everywhere. No one remembered that she was the first Succubus. And no one remembered that some of her children retained her power. Even after hundreds of generations. So no one could imagine the true power of Kurumu Kurono.

No one could imagine that a human boy could have survived getting Shinso blood. No one could imagine that he'd learn to control it. Especially not freely. And no one dared to imagine that this same boy would become brave. That he'd actively learn to train his power. That he'd actually come clean to his family. No one dared imagined that the unlucky human boy who went to Yokai Academy would become brave.

No one imagined that a Succubus's love for a Shinso would make either of them stronger. No one imagined that Tsukune yearned for Kurumu. That he would crave her touch, and she would become addicted to his kiss.

But this is the story of Tsukune's wife. The Succubus Kurumu Kurono.


	2. Chapter 2

In the ancient past, before the rise and fall of Yokai there was a God. This God pretended to be all powerful. He also pretended to create the world from the insanity that was the universe in this age, so lost to eternity. And in the beginning, he created a garden. The garden of Eden. That place is where our story begins.

The Garden was perfection. The Garden was the one time in all of history a physical location on this planet was actually paradise, a place without evil, without darkness. And this was also the one place on Earth where each and every animal coexisted, without harm, without lust, without sin. But Yokai had been denied admission. Perhaps this would factor into the destruction that would occur later.

The reason for this perfection was quite simple. The Garden was protected, from evil, from sin, from desire, and most importantly from freedom. Freedom, having the ability to make a choice from several different options had always been humanity's strength. And their weakness.

On the fifth day was the day when the "creator" first stole the humans. His "omnipotence" was to the extent that he was able to truly craft humans. He rose them from the dust, creating not one but two. Both risen from the dust that swirled around the Garden, because the verdant paradise was located in a desert, and thus from the outside came much sand and little water.

One, Adam was a man. He was handsome, beautifully crafted from the image of God. He had the effortless grace and humility of a man the thief would create in his own image. Or at least, how he perceived himself. The thief, or God, also crafted a woman. A glorious image of a woman, named Lilith. She had been crafted to be the perfect companion for Adam. She was originally supposed to have ensured that Adam never be lonely. That he would always have an intelligent companion, and someone meant to ensure that he would always have a purpose. And she was also supposed to ensure that this new species wouldn't die out, in case something happened to the two. In case the angels fail in their duty to protect the garden from corruption. But something happened in her that no one could have foreseen. An independent will.

Lilith was a powerful woman. Standing at 6 feet and 7 inches, she was a tall being, even in those times when humans outside of paradise were often bred for war, in many cases even women. She had radiant black hair, and shockingly pale skin for the time and place she had been crafted. Her features were fair, soft and feminine, giving her an air of innocence, one which would frustrate the woman later on, as human men never failed to take her for a soft woman who has never seen independence. One who has never felt the sting of hatred, of false accusations.

Her personality was fierce. But kind. She treated her fellow creatures with grace, and intelligence. She often ventured to the edges of the Garden, where the strangest creatures survived, away from the others, separated by species and by appearances. She frequently made conversation with them, and occasionally they'd converse back, and she'd learn much of the world outside the Garden.

It was one day, that she was conversing with animals that would foreshadow the coming years of her life.

As Lilith wondered throughout the Garden she had learned much. Hidden wisdom, kept away from lesser humans. Forbidden wisdom that lesser humans would use to create misfortune. Dark wisdom that had been kept from the lesser deities as well. Wisdom concerning the creation of species. And how to influence the luck of particular civilizations. Wisdom that belonged only to the greatest of deities. And rumored information, such as the beginning of a rebellion in Paradise. The real one, up in the sky. How angels clashed, and at night the skies would light up with the echoes of their fighting, led by the fallen one, Lucifer, to take heaven and make it for angels, by angels. To overthrow the creator.

The creature that would led to Lilith's fall appeared in the sky, for a few moments before vanishing, noticed by Lilith as a shadow high in the morning sky. It's plumage was gigantic, the size of her, and it had been the only feature she had noticed clearly as the creature flew high above her.

It would be later that night, her life would change. She wouldn't decide if this change had been for the better until eons later. The beginning occurred when Adam came into the cave they had decided to make into their own little home.

Adam had burst through the entrance to the cave. Brutish in his mannerisms. The powerful man was beautiful but not kind.

His smirk had shown the way he would treat Lilith. Cruelly. His eyes shone with mirth but sadly not kindness. Nor gentleness. As he approached her, Lilith mentally prepared herself. But when he first laid hands on the gentleness of her breasts, he forcefully squeezed, attempting to gauge their softness. She forgave him. For despite her fierce nature she did possess strong feelings for her "husband". But when he began to touch her entrance, and roughly tortured her, she had finally been pushed to the limit.

Lilith kicked Adam. Hard. In the chest, and he was pushed back. She quickly gathered herself, and made for the cave mouth, leading outside.

She found no mercy. She found no forgiveness. She found only hostility and cruelty at the hands of her creator. She had been banished from the Garden. Told to leave, effective immediately.

And she had. But outside she found only aggression. Men desired her. And women loathed her, her beauty, her intelligence, her ability to converse with animals. Many called her a witch, a demon. And thus, she would eventually become a demon. At least in the eyes of men. Her children would be labelled as freaks, as demons, as the earliest succubi with a vast variety of abilities and powers to call upon. But she would not die. She would live on. She would change the world. With her children. She'd see it made different by her. And by those who she gave birth too. She became Lilith, the first demoness.

A/N: Yep Chapter 1 is a look into the past. And a more detailed version of these events will be told later on, by a character in the story. But for now, this needed to be understood. You'll see why soon. Thanks for the overwhelming support and love you all have given my story! Chapter 2 will be up today, before noon preferably. So stay tuned. P.S: Chapter 2 is gonna be a look into the past, but also have parts take place in the present of the story. So don't worry if you don't enjoy all of this history building. And also I know Lilith is a Jewish legend (mostly) but for the sake of making this easier to understand I chose to use "God" and not the Jewish equivalent or anything. But all of this universe building that I am doing serves a purpose, I promise! You'll see why later on.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was naked. Her body exposed to her husband. Smiling, she opened her arms to him, wanting him. She wanted to hold his head, hold it as he kissed her skin, as he sucked on it. _

_He moved slowly, his eyes beholding her body, admiring its curves, and the beauty of her skin. He also stared at her breasts, and Kurumu bit her lip. Even years after marrying her, and having been in a relationship for virtually all of high school and college, he still adored her body, and her breasts. They were his favorite pillows, and his favorite place to tease. _

_When he reached her embrace, his head instantly want to her large, soft breasts. She moaned, when she felt his hot breath on her breasts. Blushing she giggled as he gently ran his tongue along her breasts, in a circular motion, making her gasp and sigh repeatedly. _

_His tongue felt so cool, so wet, on her skin, and she fell in love with it each time she felt it. She had grown addicted to this, to this "torture" he so willingly inflicted on her. Her breasts were hugely sensitive, and often times he'd play a bit more roughly with them than this. But this was nice. _

I was awoken from this lovely dream of mine. By a hand. Not mine. And even more sadly than that, was the fact that this hand wasn't trying to fondle me. Especially since this hand belonged to the man who had stolen my heart. The least he could do was try to explore my breasts. But my reflexes did allow me to capture this hand.

This hand, this surprisingly tough and thick hand belonged to Tsukune.

Tsukune was and is the man of my dreams. I, Kurumu Kuruno am going to be his wife. One day. And starting today, I'll steal his heart. Like he stole mine. After all, it is only fair. Right?

Kurumu quickly laid a soft kiss on the hand. She kissed the center, of the back of Tsukune's hand. Leaving a mark, a shadow of her lips. Tsukune blushed before taking back his hand. Not doing it roughly, but simply snatching his hand back.

"Kurumu, what on earth are you doing here?" Tsukune asked, shocked, not mad, but truly surprised.

Kurumu smiled and laughed. "Well, you see... Tsukune you were going to go back home, and hadn't even given me your number! I mean... after everything, I thought maybe you were too surprised and overwhelmed and had forgotten! So... I decided to come here and wait for you. After all... you are my destined one. I didn't want you to go home without me, the one that you are gonna marry one day!" Kurumu said, and despite how clearly "monstrous" she sounded, Tsukune could see genuine emotion and distress in her voice. She really did mean what she said. And Tsukune had to admit, having such a lovely girl with him, over the summer would be kind of nice...

"Tsukune come here..." She said, as she approached him, and suddenly hugged him. Smiling the girl sighed and said "I missed you... Tsukune, I love you." She said quite simply and honestly. Tsukune was a bit shocked by her declaration, but she smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "I hope you aren't mad. And if you are... well maybe punishing me would make you feel better." She suggested, coyly, yet also semi-serious. "If it would... Well I wouldn't mind." She continued, blushing as she kept talking, slowly and growing increasingly attracted to the idea.

Just than, Tsukune's mom burst into the room. Seeing the girl, she didn't seem the least bit shocked.

"Kurumu it took you long enough! Don't tell me you fell asleep!" She said sounding rather exhausted and laughing softly to herself. Tsukune turned around and yelled "What? You knew?!"

A few hours later, Tsukune had his explanation. Kurumu had arrived before Tsukune had. She had gone to the house, after searching for a bit. Found it, and went to Tsukune's mom, asking for permission to surprise her "boyfriend". She had granted it and Kurumu hid in Tsukune's room. She had fallen asleep, and ended up having another wet dream, which actually ended up being the reason Tsukune found her. She had been moaning in her sleep.

Tsukune could not imagine this scenario. He had never imagined that he'd be at a park, as the sun was setting, with Kurumu. Especially such a... normal Kurumu. She was truly happy. And she looked radiant. Like the sun existed just to shine on her. Tsukune felt his heart pounding, as he watched her. He wanted to hug her. To hold her close. To kiss her lips. Suddenly Tsukune understood why the others had been worried what would happen if she were left alone, with him. Because without the others there to distract him, he could feel his body reacting to the beauty of the blue haired girl who was so earnestly in love with him. She was truly beautiful.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Finally, actual Kurumu and Tsukune! Next chapter either up tonight or tomorrow, but after that it'll be a while between updates. Days to weeks. I hope I can continue to count on such support and love for this story! It's been a pleasure to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith was alive. And well. And Old. So, very, very old. Lilith, the mother of demons, had wisdom, wisdom which granted her respect, even among the greatest of the gods. And she wanted to see her daughter. So she decided to pay a certain older, blue haired, succubus a long overdue visit.

Meanwhile, in the world that was "dominated" by the humans, the first night of Summer had finally started. Stars were shining in Kyoto. The brisk "Summer" air felt more like Fall. And the city was populated, by a mixture of species. But for now, let's focus on two species. Succubi. And Humans.

The restaurant wasn't exactly high-class. As a matter of fact it was intended more for people who were middle, or low class. Yet two of the customers in the restaurant did not belong in this place, meant for humans.

One of them was the boy. The boy with the blood of the Shinso. He wasn't anything special, at least, at first glance. He was decent in appearance. A nice smile. Neck length brown hair. Dressed in casual clothes, a pair of jeans, and a simple T-shirt.

The other was the girl. The daughter of Lilith. She was more than special. Both in terms of appearance. And in her powers. She made anything look spectacular.

Her long blue hair (She had changed it, mentally, once she discovered that Tsukune had a thing for long haired girls), was gorgeous. She let it flow, and the people who worked in the restaurant had commented on its beauty the minute she walked into the restaurant.

She was dressed fashionably. In a tight jeans and a short shirt which made many people notice her womanly assets. Something she enjoyed people noticing, though the main reason she also flaunted them was because Tsukune was with her.

There was a charm about her. Something that instinctively drew attention her way. Men were drawn to her. The sight of her. But it was also something else. Something that Tsukune had begun to notice.

She was powerful. In her own right. She carried something that motivated her. Her strong emotions.

As Tsukune waited for a waiter or waitress, he watched her. He paid attention to her movements. He had noticed the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. But it was much more than that. He noticed the way she laughed. The light, breathy sound that escaped her throat.

He watched the way she tapped her fingers on the table. The way she would occasionally lick her lips. The beautiful sound that escaped her lips when she giggled. He listened to the nearly impossible to detect sound of her legs swinging back and forth underneath the table.

He smiled at her. The sort of smile that someone smiled when they were falling, fast and hard for someone else. She noticed. She giggled again, the sound caused by a blush that was slowly spreading throughout her face. The sound causing Tsukune to blush. He adored that giggle.

The waiter who finally came was a young boy. Not terribly older than the two of them. Light blonde hair, clearly dyed, as the boy was very distinctly Japanese. Kurumu and Tsukune noticed that he smelled of the ingredients that were so commonly used in the Kitchen, such as cheese and tomato sauce.

He smiled, clearly having noticed Kurumu, and though for the first second he pretended to care about Tsukune, he couldn't even manage to be decent enough to pretend to care for the boy. Like so many others he was drawn into Kurumu's spell.

Kurumu herself wasn't even aware of what she was doing. More than just her usual beauty. She was undergoing a change. A change she couldn't understand. And it had been a gradual thing.

The change was brought about by something that had never happened to her before. A crush. A crush she had developed on Tsukune, way back when, when school had just started last year.

For Succubi changes begin, when they fall in love. That's when they undergo their slow, final transformation. For Kurumu, her changes were far more dramatic. Because of factors she had absolutely no idea about, Kurumu was critically different. She was more than a Succubus. She was the daughter of Lilith.

"Hey there beautiful, what can I get you?" He asked, attempting to be smooth. Though to Kurumu he was nothing more than a fool. Although a part of her wished that Tsukune would go up to her and try that same line.

"I'll take two slices of pizza, with extra cheese and some sweet-tea." She said laughing softly at the failure of the waiter. And than, after thinking for two seconds added "Also be sure to take the order of my _boyfriend."_ She said, putting particular emphasis on both the boyfriend and the order, trying to ensure that Tsukune get some food, and that the sleazy waiter leave her alone. The waiter chuckled, glaring at Tsukune and in an extremely annoyed manner, took the order. When he left, Tsukune laughed quietly and said "Well that was odd. He seemed extra into you. I mean even more so than most guys who see you."

Kurumu smiled at her boyfriend. The two were actually dating. This wasn't Kurumu fantasizing. Tsukune had asked her out a few months ago, following the incident with the slug-boy blackmailing her into "modelling" for him. But the two had yet to kiss. For both of them, kissing would hold a lot of significance. It would be Kurumu's first kiss, and Tsukune, and for Succubi kissing is vitally important. They had been waiting for the perfect moment.

It was when the pizza arrived. That ended up being the moment that Tsukune had decided he had waited long enough. His movement was swift.

He got up to go and wash his hands before dinner. But seeing her smile, finally drove him to the point when he knew he needed to kiss her.

Her lips were wet. And soft. Softer than Tsukune's wildest, and most wet fantasies. They seemed to melt when his lips made contact with hers. Blending together, like something that had been created united and divided for unknown reasons. Tsukune's heart changed when the two kissed.

His lips were soft. Wet. And the kiss felt more amazing than anything even Ageha could describe. The reunification of their lips seemed to complete Kurumu. It was as if her life had been waiting for this moment. Like that final missing piece of _Kurumu_ wasn't Tsukune's love, but _Tsukune. _As if some cruel deity had designed for the two to be born apart, but never completed until they met, never truly themselves until they kissed.

When Tsukune's lips eventually left Kurumu's he did in fact go and wash his hands. When he returned, he found Kurumu still in shock, not having moved even a centimeter. He smiled and kissed her lips again, greedily craving them, hungering for them.

She returned the kiss. With a need that eclipsed all reason. Her lips greedily kissed his, taking in each nano-meter of his lips. Her entire body felt as if it were lighter than air. Waves of pleasure rippled through her, changing her body with each near orgasmic wave of heat and stimulation.

Kurumu wouldn't understand what was occurring. She didn't. But her body was changing. Transforming. Evolving. Improving.

That kiss was more than her first kiss. That kiss was the signal that Kurumu would never, ever be the same again. Her lips had meant with the lips of love. Of her love. And her body was reacting. In ways that only a Succubus could.

The change that was occurring was devouring the old Kurumu. But not replacing her. It was as if, someone else were connecting to Kurumu. Her innermost self. Her monstrous nature, not yet fully awake, yet aware. It felt connected. A connection that was shared with Kurumu's more restrained nature, and with Tsukune. Connecting the "three" (since both were Kurumu, just one was more controlled, and the other was Kurumu's innermost self).

Tsukune himself felt the change. When Kurumu kissed him the first time, he felt her having a sudden change. The second time was much more dramatic. And nearly violent. Tsukune felt the air around Kurumu. It was different. More radiant.

Once they left, the two didn't quite feel like returning home. So they didn't. Rather, Kurumu and Tsukune decided to walk close to home, but in the neighborhood. Tsukune's home neighborhood. So they were close.

Kurumu felt changed. The waves of pleasure had not yet stopped. But they had slowed. So Kurumu felt good, she felt alive.

Her entire body was changed. Down to her genetic structure. She had felt good, she had even orgasmed before. Thanks to her fingers, and a patience that she had, which exceeded what many people would believe she had, in terms of the ability to wait. But nothing, not a damn thing, could come even remotely close to this high she felt.

Her whole body felt sensitive. Each individual nerve-ending. She literally felt sensations that touched even the most isolated nerve-ending. Everything from each singular hair on her head, all the way to small dust specks that landed on her hand. Kurumu Kuruno was a new woman.

She didn't know this at the time, of course. But her body truly had changed. Her first kiss, caused her to change. Because she was utterly in love with Tsukune. Even that early. She had her heart and mind set on him. And the power of the love that coursed through her veins had triggered the awakening of her blood. Her blood was very slowly, but very surely awakening her. Transforming her into something more than she had been before. The kiss was the first that set off the cannon which exploded and awoke her true-self.

The girl who looked at Tsukune, was Kurumu. But she was also a reflection of Kurumu's innermost desires and needs. The fantasies that occasionally slip into her mind, during her mundane activities. The part of Kurumu's mind that needed Tsukune to fuck her, that needed to feel Tsukune's thick cum inside of her. She was also a representation of Kurumu's true nature, as a daughter of Lilith, as a princess.

Kurumu's smile was seductive, as she placed her hands on Tsukune's shoulders. Smiling she leaned in close, and in an instant kissed him. Her lips craved his, needing them, wanting them, to feel them, to taste them, to taste him.


	5. Chapter 5

The world possessed many distinct species. And many different Gods. As well as... a heaven. And a hell.

"Heaven" as it appeared to mortals, was always incredibly different. A paradise, designed for individual souls. A place of refuge, and joy for the deserving. It was generated by the near limitless power possessed by the nameless "creator". This paradise, the true paradise was actually a giant valley.

If one had been able to visit Paradise, it'd be beautiful. But the part of Paradise that physically contained the portals that led into the various individual refuges, was a gigantic valley, the size of Earth. Perpetually covered in daylight, this valley was just one part of heaven, even if it was utterly massive.

One of the guardian angels, an entity known as Lucia, in the human tongue, was busy. The powerful entity, was doing her duty.

Lucia, in her angelic form wasn't visible. Rather, she was a shimmering mass, of pure, concentrated, holy energy. All Angels, in their original forms were masses of invisible and concentrated power. Raw, focused power, given form. Angels were also powered by the virtually infinite power of the nameless God.

She was a loyalist. One of the Angels whose will was the mysterious orders of God.

Even Angels had divisions. And not of all them were as simple as Lucifer's minions, Angels who decided they couldn't obey the orders of God, and love mortals more than they loved him. Some angelic divisions were concerning the monsters, spirits, and deities which also shared the world with mortals and angels.

Some Angels believed that these monsters were collectively just as worthy of being helped, and loved by angels as mortals. Some Angels believed that monsters deserved nothing else than pure and utter extinction, and wanted to hunt them down and wipe them out, protecting humanity from the temptation of the spirits. Some angels wanted peace between the greatest of the monsters, humans, gods, and angels, calling out for there to be no more hiding, no more lies.

Lucia was a loyalist. Taking the word of God literally. So when her lord called out to her, she stopped what she was doing, and listened.

Catholics made up a decent part of the population of Kyoto. As a matter of fact, there was even a Catholic church not very far from Tsukune's neighborhood. And the members of this church were extremists, but not the kind that go around attacking pro-choice protests, and bullying gay people.

These extremists were very old Christians who acknowledged the existence of spirits. They were onmyōji, Japanese people who contained magic within their blood, and used it to protect humans from spirits and monsters who would otherwise freely hunt humans. And this particular group of extremists believed that all monsters were evil, dangerously so, and would go berserk if they had the opportunity, gorging themselves on humans, and had to be put down whenever and wherever they could be found.

The "father" in charge of the temple was a particularly extreme man. In the past, he once lost someone very near and dear to him, to a raging monster, which he promptly put down, reaching far within himself to gain the power to stop an A rank rampaging monster, and this was what caused his hatred of monsters. His life was shaped by this encounter. And he devoted himself to finding a family of people who share his beliefs. His temple is the results of this extensive labor, his intense research, great power, and passion to stopping monsters whenever and wherever they might hide. His love was for humans, and he devoted himself to creating techniques he could teach even magic-less people, in order for them to protect themselves from the scourge that is modern monsters.

He had raised several children, who had lost family members to monsters, in particular one rampaging beast, a man that was seemingly capable of killing with his voice, a man that appeared beautiful physically, yet was deranged and cruel. And his children would often search in the night, looking for monsters, wondering throughout Kyoto's alleyways and back-roads. Stopping monsters, and crime whenever they came across their prey, the spirits that would feed on the fear in the hearts of humans.

Tsukune and Kurumu had finally reached home, once again after one of the longest days Kurumu had ever experienced. Though she didn't want to admit it, in case Tsukune was a bit of a night-owl, she was tired. She could feel her exhaustion seeping into her bones. The lovely Succubus could feel her mind slowly beginning to grow out of focus, her thoughts very slowly slipping into the jumbled mess they would always become when she needed sleep.

She had one desire tonight. Well, being a Succubus she actually had several. But she wanted to cuddle. With Tsukune. That was her primary desire, to sleep in his arms. Or for him to sleep in hers. She wouldn't mind either way. The succubus felt her "lower lips" growing hot, and wet with desire, from the thought of him, shirtless, holding her. She wanted to be held, to be kissed, to be touched, by his fingers, by his lips. She felt like a baby, but she didn't care. It was what she wanted.

Tsukune for his own part, wanted a peaceful night's rest. He wanted to sleep. To rest. But he knew it probably wouldn't be that easy. Tsukune could tell exactly what sort of thoughts were traveling through Kurumu's head, by the blush that was creeping through her cheeks, and the way what he could see of her chest was red, and he could imagine what he'd see if he got a glimpse of her breasts, her nipples erect, and in points, much like his own were. In addition to all of this, Tsukune was also able to very distinctly smell the fluid that had soaked Kurumu's panties. It smelled so... good. If Tsukune was honest with himself, he'd admit he wanted a taste, he wanted to drink that fluid, he felt the craving, in much the same way his throat would occasionally suddenly dry up, and the craving for blood would slam into his mind.

The part of Kurumu's mind that was honest, craved Tsukune. It was the part that was responsible for Kurumu's panties being soaked in her fluid. It was the part that could clearly see, and was keenly aware of the bulge in Tsukune's pants, knowing full well he had a boner. This part of Kurumu's mind bombarded her with images, such as being on her knees, in front of Tsukune, crawling towards her love, and tasting him, soaking his penis with her saliva, massaging it in her mouth, until it exploded, covering her face in his delicious, orgasm inducing semen.

Succubi are very sensitive creatures. Naturally being skilled in bed, they felt desire keenly, and sharply, needing pleasure and sex, each night, they'd grow more and more sensitive as a species with each generation, especially Lilith's children. Their mouths, could become tools, muscles they'd train to be as sensitive and orgasm inducing as their vagina's, since they as a species were universally skilled in bed, they had grown to be proud of it.

Tsukune moved, the sort of movement only skilled monsters could do, where one vanished and reappeared, in this case, directly in front of Kurumu. Kurumu blushed, as she was suddenly kissed.

Tsukune's lips were soft, gentle. The kiss was passionate, yet contained, slow, invading, but doing at a pace which made Kurumu keenly aware of each, slow second, in which they were kissing. His lips tasted like the pizza they had at the restaurant. Kurumu had never in her entire life loved a smell as much as she did, smelling the scent of his lips, and she wasn't aware of her powers suddenly expanding from her heart, throughout her body.

When Tsukune went to go and shower, Kurumu dropped to her knees. Now that he was gone, the Succubus could feel her energy expanding throughout her body, slowly, like the world's longest lasting orgasm, waves of pleasure inducing pressure were expanding and contracting, from her heart. Each time she took a breath, she could feel the power expanding, spreading from her heart, to her head, to her fingertips, to her ribs, to her individual toes. When she released her breath, it expanded outward, when she breathed in, sucking in precious oxygen, the pressure came back, to her heart. It wasn't quite painful, when it came back in, but it left her tired.

It would take close to fifteen minutes for it to stop. But even when the pressure finally vanished, she felt different. She felt changed somehow, like something had changed her skeleton, or even her brain. She felt stronger. She felt like something had changed, but she honestly couldn't quite figure out whatever it was that had changed.

When Tsukune came back from his shower, it was time for Kurumu to go and bathe. She offered to strip right there, in front of Tsukune, and despite his blush, and the clear debate he had with himself, he ultimately turned her down, saying she should strip in the bathroom. Sighing, disappointingly, she went to the bathroom and began to get naked. Tsukune could hear her giggle to himself, thanks to his improved senses.

Ever since the defeat of Hokuto his senses had improved. He hadn't truly been aware of the increase until minutes ago, when he detected the faint flush of Kurumu's skin, as well as the smell of her sweet fluid, so close, yet so out of reach. Tsukune knew why his senses had improved. And he knew he'd have to do something about it. The blood flowing through his veins. His holy-lock remained on his wrist, sealing the most degenerative effects of the vampric blood flowing through his human veins.

Kurumu was busy. She was hyper-sensitive for reasons she couldn't fathom and each drop of water to hit her, felt heavenly. She supposed it was the effects of orgasming, even if it was an odd orgasm she was having earlier, the "after-glow", where her body still felt tingly.

She was busy, trying to focus, on shampooing her hair, as the drops made her unsteady, the heavenly water which soaked her body, allowing her to remain feeling as if she was orgasming, and an innocent part of her wondered if this was what sex felt like, this glow that consumed her entire body. She felt like a fire had been lit inside of her, sending heat throughout her body, she could feel it every where.

Succubi were so sensitive, that an orgasm for them was a sensation that sent waves to each centimeter of their skin. She felt it in her fingertips. Pleasure that made her mind enter a state of relaxation, as she forgot her worries.

Her toes felt pleasure radiating through them, as her pleasure was so great, even her clit began to vibrate, like it were somehow being pleasured from a distance, making the last of her thoughts melt away.

Kurumu would soak in the shower, for close to 30 minutes, before she was finally able to break away. But the Kurumu that left the shower, was Kurumu's most honest self. The part of her that craved Tsukune.

"Tsukune... be mine." She told herself, as she confidently exited the bathroom, her nude body fully exposed, as her scent was one of lust and confidence, her body wafting off pheromones that made her attractive to men, the smell of her own natural fluids, the smell that made Tsukune wait to taste her.

Entering Tsukune's room, she felt something new, she felt... whole. For the first time in her entire life, she felt like one person, one confident, solid person.

Tsukune found himself shocked at Kurumu's nudity. "Tsukune, I love you." She whispered, smiling, a radiant, glowing smile that made Tsukune's heart pound in his chest.

"Come. Come to mama." She whispered, when she got in the bed, crawling on her hands and knees towards Tsukune. "Let Mama guide you, my love." She whispered, her voice sultry, filled with lust, filled with need, need for Tsukune, for his body, for his muscles.

Tsukune's senses had overwhelmed him, his improved senses were overwhelmed, by the beauty of her skin, by the perfection of her scent, by the hypnotic quality of her voice, all of it was far too much for his now vampric senses, and he had been stunned. Which enabled Kurumu to have an advantage. And she intended to use it.

When she reached him, she guided his head, towards her dripping entrance, her wet, engorged entrance, which had long ago filled with blood and began dripping, wet, needing Tsukune.

She tasted sweet. And it was bliss for Tsukune. His tongue seemed to freely crave more and more of her liquid, of her fluid. For Kurumu each lick felt like heaven. Felt like utter bliss. She could feel each nano-meter of his tongue, and moaned for him to lick more and more, while she bounced up and down, her body unable to take such sensations, as her mind began to crave much more, more and more, needing this.

A/N: Finally! Longest chapter thus far, and finally starting to have some development. Be sure to comment, review, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
